Psychic Wars
by Yami-Maliks-Angel
Summary: The cast of YGO and my OC Tiana are immune to an awesome evil that invloved a miner the previous year. Its in 2031 they are the worlds last hope. A little humor and some romance. R&R please! *REPOSTED*


Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or the Song..Blue Oyster Cult owns it..So BACK! Evil Lawyers BACK!!!  
  
-Lyrics-  
  
//any yami//  
  
/any hikari/  
  
///long distance calling///  
  
any ones POV  
  
~The Year is 2031.~  
  
-You see me now a veteran  
  
Of a thousand psychic wars  
  
I've been livin' on the edge  
  
Where the winds of Limbo roar.  
  
And I'm young enough to look at  
  
And far too old to see-all the stars are on the inside.-  
  
A pair of green eyes opened wide. The figure sat up in bed. White hair fell down his back. He felt an odd disturbance in Ryou's mind. He got dressed and practically flew out of his soul room at Ryou's scream. "What now weakling?" Ryou could only point and stare. Bakura gasped. It was Ryou's mother but yet it wasn't. She looked normal. She was unconscious and her eyes were still open. They were glowing a bright green. Bakura looked at his other half for an explanation. He might have been a notorious tomb thief but he had a sense of moral. "She was fine then she went into a trance and lunged for the Ring." He explained. "Then I hit her!" Bakura could sense the distress in Ryou's voice. He reluctantly drew him into a hug. "Let it out now." Ryou sobbed into Bakura's green shirt. Ryou's action was wrong but it had to be done.  
  
But what was the strange jolt of energy that had woke him from his slumber? He pushed Ryou onto the couch and found the phone and dialed zero. "Welcome to Verizon. Please hold." Bakura waited for five minutes and then a voice came from the other end. "Who would you like to DIEEEEEEEEEEEE! GAAAAAGH!" Bakura hastily tore the phone out of the wall and chucked it out of the window. "Guess the phone is no longer in service." He remarked with a small touch of humor. Ryou looked out the window and screamed. There were possessed people outside trying to get in the windows to them.  
  
-I don't think there's anything left to me  
  
Don't let these shakes go on  
  
Its time we had a break from it  
  
Its time we had some leave  
  
We've been livin in a place  
  
We've been eating up our brain  
  
Oh please don't let these shakes go on.-  
  
Yami POV  
  
I woke up like normal but sensed the day was not to be. Grandpa wasn't his normal cheery self. He talked in garbled words and yelled 'die!' and lunged for my puzzle. I didn't want to but I knocked him out cold. Something strange was happening and I needed the other's including that no good albino tomb thief, Bakura. As much as I loathed him I needed his help. I put Yu-Gi's mind into dormancy and went over to Joey's house. His sister was about to kill him. I grabbed him and punched Serenity.  
  
We then headed over to Tristan's. He was almost mauled by his brother dragging a nude Tea into his room. (A/N: TEA NUDE?!? Ewww .) Tristan's brother closed the door and Tea's screams and moans were heard as well as his so we ran. Thank Ra Yu-Gi was in his Soul Room. Playing with his teddy bears no doubt. But yet I was grateful. It would devastate him to see Tea like she was.  
  
???  
  
I finally did it! The ship is finished! I spent years working on it and upgrading. Now for my first guinea pig..  
  
Bakura POV  
  
I can't believe it. The neighborhood is nuts! Everyone in the area was possessed. I had no choice but to go and find that stupid fern headed pharaoh. I forced Ryou into his soul room and I went outside and no one was there. Then I heard a rustling sound and a possessed popped out and lunged. I ran into a girl who wasn't possessed and picked her up and ran. She was pretty but not as pretty as Tiana. Soon we were free of them and I nearly cheered. She looked at me. "I have a ship and well since how you seem to be in a hurry would you like to use it?" "Well not now. I have to find Yami." She obviously was a ditz. "I'm Mara but anyways I'll just tag along and maybe I can explain a few things to you and a few friends." "Fine just hurry up." I said shortly.  
  
Yami and co. kept walking around, dodging all possessed people. /What's going on Yami?/ //Nothing aibou. Just some possessed people trying to kill me.// /that's nice Yami. WHAT? KILL YOU?? ACK!!! I'm staying here so no one can kill me yet/ //Whatever/ yami sighed heavily. 'If they kill the body he is dead and so am I' It was going to be a long day.  
  
Joey POV  
  
I don't believe it! Dis morning Serenity was all nicey-nice then she trew a fit. Her eyes went green and she tried ta kill me. I mighta bee a jerk at school but she shouldn't hafta kill me for stuff dat I do at school. Strange tings are happening. I hope we find Bakura as long as Ryou didn't try ta kill him..  
  
Mara POV  
  
Long day. I follow this guy around. He doesn't seem to like me but oh well. But a lot of people are possessed and its scaring me a little. I have a feeling this isn't from Earth. It has to be from the moon cuz of what happened with that one miner last year. I hope we find this Yami dude soon of else we are toasted and roasted over a fire for these people's supper.  
  
Off Earth...  
  
"Yes! It is going as planned! Soon all life will be terminated on that miserable planet and my destiny will be fulfilled!" came the voice from a green glow as bright as the sun. "Yes master. It is going well. Soon I will control all!." They both laughed evilly.  
  
Ryou POV  
  
After being forced into my soul room I hear a female talking. It wasn't Tiana or Krissy. She died though. In a car accident and I miss her so much. * sniff * But it wasn't right. Basically she was discussing what she thought was happening. /What is going on?/ //None of your business WORM!// /Who is she?/ //She's helping me find Yami happy???// /Yes. Quite./ I was.  
  
-You ask me why I'm willing  
  
Why I can't speak to you  
  
You blame me for my silence  
  
You say its time I changed and grew  
  
But the war still going on dear  
  
And there's no one that I know. I can't stand forever.-  
  
Bakura POV  
  
I met her, Her name was Mara and she was explaining stuff about the moon and signals. It was interesting but my thoughts drifted to Tiana. She was on holiday in England with her grandparents and I hope she wasn't alone. I decided to contact her through the ring I gave her many years ago. ///Tiana?/// ///Yes?/// ///You ok?/// ///Yes. I'm scared though. I'm in my closet because my grandparents went berserk./// //I wish I was there./// ///Me too./// ///I'm going to find a way to get you safe with me ok?/// //Ok. But please do hurry.// //I'll try/// ///I love you Tiana/// ///I love you too Bakura./// I closed the link and relaxed when I saw Yami.  
  
They met up. "How is this getting here?" asked Yami. "Well if it's getting through to the whole population of Earth then it has to be coming from the moon or from some planet close." Chimed in Mara. They all stared. "So you have a ship?" "Yes." "Good. Listen we need to find a way to get to England. Tiana is all alone out there and I want her here with me." "We'll swing by."  
  
Mara POV  
  
We made a plan. We use my ship to go get Bakura's girlfriend then go into space and see what is causing this to happen. The Yami's separated from guys that looked like then except they were more innocent looking. I counted us and noticed we had seven rooms. So if we add Tiana that's seven.eight. EIGHT!!! Some one was going to share a room with someone. I would explain the problem with them after we got Tiana.  
  
Tiana POV  
  
'BOOM!' came the pounding on the door. I whimpered and curled up tighter in the closet. I looked at a picture. It was a silly one but still nice. I had my arms around Bakura's neck and he fell down. Afterwards he had kissed me and we walked away. Yes that day was memorable. I heard the door break down and footsteps. I tried not to scream. I heard a smack and something hit the floor. I whimpered and saw my closet door open. I closed my eyes and muttered a prayer in ancient Egyptian. I felt someone pick me up and drag me out of the closet. I opened my eyes so I could at least see what I was attacking. When I saw whom it was I shrieked. "BAKURA!" I threw my arms around his neck and cried. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Tiana. Are you okay?" "Yes. I thought it was one of the possessed that tried to get me."  
  
He looked at me with concern in his green eyes. "We need to go now. I didn't knock out your grandparents hard enough so it looks like they are up so RUN!!" We ran down the stairs and outside through the door of something. I tripped and fell in. "How graceful." Came a sarcastic voice. "Yami I'm warning you. Don't say anything." Yami burst into laughter. I ignored him and stood up to see another girl. She was standing behind Yami. I walked over and stood by Bakura and he wrapped me in his arms. "We have a slight problem. You see there are eight of us and seven rooms. So who is going to share a room with whom?" asked the other girl. They all looked at each other. All at once people shouted that they were alone.  
  
Even Yu-Gi and Ryou got a room. Mara scared me so I decided to share one with Bakura. I'll just make him sleep on the floor. We all went to our rooms. Bakura and I looked in. they were kinda big. This looked more like a house than ship. It was nice though. I fell backwards on the bed and Bakura was looking VERY nervous. "Its ok. You can have the floor." He looked at me like I was crazy. "No, we are sharing the bed. You on one side me on the other." "Fine just don't try anything funny." "I won't." We both laid back on the covers and went to sleep. Well he did. I snuck over and pushed him onto the floor. He moved a little but was still asleep. "No mommy those are my cookies." I was giggling. I went to sleep then 'FWUMP!' I was on the floor. "OUCH!" I yelled out. He looked at me. "Payback's a bitch babe." "Fuck you." "Is that an offer?" "Did that look like a fucking offer to you?" "No. So good bitchy girl. Be nice now."  
  
I advanced and tackled him like he had done to me on several occasions. He rolled over so he was on top. I rolled my eyes then smirked evilly and rolled so he was hanging off the edge. It was a small bed so that wasn't hard. He fell off. "Paybacks a bitch Bakura." "Damn! I'll get you back."  
  
Bakura POV  
  
She's so damn aggravating! No wonder I like her so much. She was dead asleep so I would exact my revenge on her now. I gently eased over to her. I got closer when she snuggled up next to me and slept peacefully. I would get my revenge later. I put my arms around her and was about to sleep when a violent shake erupted through the ship. Tiana sat up and looked around. 'This vessel is under attack' said the computer voice calmly. Mara looked alarmed as she ran past the room. Tiana got out of bed and ran to catch up with Mara. I groaned. Knowing Tiana and another female they might end up having a giggle fit or end up talking about boys. I'm not controlling its just that her best friend Krissy, Ryou's girlfriend, died and she closed up. Mara and her were talking to each other when I got to the bridge. They talked about boys and then after the ship got into a cloak, they started having a giggle attack. I sighed and went to find some alcohol. I needed a drink. I met up with Yami and he was doing the same. We drank some Jack Daniels and started talking about what we thought was going on.  
  
And evil thought crossed my mind. Maybe if I got him drunk enough I could steal the puzzle and lie about it. But then I needed someone to talk to about girls and the like so I erased it. I might do that when we get back to Earth.  
  
-I can't say if we're ever gonna be free  
  
Don't let these shakes go on  
  
Its time we had a break from it  
  
Its time we had some leave  
  
We've been livin in a place  
  
We've been eatin up our brain  
  
Oh please don't let these shakes go on.-  
  
While the yamis were drinking themselves into a stupor the two girls were poking fun at Tristan's hair and Joey's cute growl. They too were drunk. A BIG bottle of Absolut Vodka had been opened and they were drinking from it every so often. Joey and Tristan went to their rooms. Yu-Gi and Ryou were searching around when they found something. "Let me go at once." Came a cheesy voice. Yu-Gi and Ryou dragged in a fat old guy with a really bad brown suit, thick black glasses, and a really cheesy announcer like voice. "Who * hic * are you?" "I am Mr. Lopez. Ms. Tiana! What are you doing? This isn't your way to a good life!!" Tiana rolled her eyes and laughed insanely. Mara looked at the older guy. "Take him to the vacuum chamber and grab something and presh da button!"  
  
Ryou and Yu-Gi looked at each other and sighed. They dragged a protesting Mr. Lopez and let him loose in space. "Thank goodness. The correct grammar he was spouting was giving me a headache." Said Ryou. Yu-Gi nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I mean if he continued any longer I might have sounded like him!" they both shuddered at the thought.  
  
Far Off...  
  
"What now master? They have managed to get away from our warships." "They haven't met our warrior. So don't worry." The dark figure relaxed. The green light laughed evilly as they watched the ship cruise along.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So how was it so far?? I know I have a few OC's but Mr. Lopez is actually my inhuman English teacher so I had to kill him somehow.  
  
Ryou: I feel so evil! AND I LOVE IT!!!  
  
Bakura: I need more alcohol BA. The giggles need to stop  
  
Tiana: Bakura don't drink. Remember what happened to Malik when he drank?? He went to the lingerie department in Wal-Mart and tried on all the bras then shouted out that he was the ultimate manly man. THEN he bought six thongs.  
  
Yami and Bakura: Ok we'll stop.  
  
Mara: I'm really 35 so if any of you people (readers) think I'm a Mary-sue don't I'm just a minor character in BA's story.  
  
So what do you think?? If you are lost check out the history link on my website for details. I'll continue when I get a lot of reviews. I hope y'all like it! And who is the mystery evil?? Find out if you review!! 


End file.
